Shiori Misaka
is a first-year high school student who has suffered from an illness since birth. Her affliction has caused her to become very physically weak, and is almost always absent from school because of it. Appearance Shiori is a frail-looking young woman who has a light complexion and blue eyes. She has short, straight brown hair that comes down to her neck. She usually wears a woolen white jumper underneath a brown checkered jacket. She wears her school socks which are black and knee-high, as well as black school shoes. Personality Shiori loves drama and is always inventing reasons for things that happen in her life, but the real-life drama of a sister who denies her and a life threatened by illness is encroaching on her. While she was sick her sister ignored her, so she stayed out of her way. Sick as she is, Shiori thinks nothing of sitting outside the school for hours on end while eating ice cream in the middle of winter, despite Yuichi telling her several times to go home and rest. Due to her illness, it is not strange for her to carry around an array of different pills and drugs for her many ailments. She has a noticeably quiet voice. Shiori informs Yuichi early on that the reason she disobeys her doctors' advice and comes to school so frequently is that she wants to meet someone she knows. She is the only heroine in Kanon whom Yuichi did not meet in the past. One week Shiori went to school like a normal student and cooked a bento for Yuichi, while Sayuri was in the hosptial, but it was a bit too much for him. Role In the Story Shiori's first appearance in the Kanon story is the day after Yuichi arrives in town. The next day in school, Yuichi meets Shiori at school and he asks her what she is doing here. Shiori says not to worry since she is a student at the school, but has the day off due to a sickness. When Yuichi asks what she is sick with, Shiori tells him it is a simple cold, though she has had it for a long time. During the next few weeks, Yuichi starts to regularly meet with Shiori at school whether it is during or after school has gotten out. Shiori ultimately confesses to having lied to Yuichi all this time about how serious her sickness is, but does not go into much detail about it. Yuichi later finds out from a meeting with Shiori's older sister Kaori Misaka that Shiori may not live past her next birthday which is rapidly approaching. A week before Shiori's birthday, she gets permission from her doctor to attend school for a week just like a normal student. Even after getting the chance to go to school for a week, Kaori still avoids Shiori as much as she can, not wanting to have to experience the pain that Shiori's death will bring if she ends up dying. For Shiori's birthday, Yuichi decides to throw her a birthday party the day before her official birthday at a local café and invites several others to join. While Kaori does not show up at the start of the party, she later shows up which completely changes the mood of the party. Afterwards, Kaori finally decides to accept Shiori as her younger sister which makes Shiori happier than she had been in recent months. The rest of the night is spent at Shiori's favorite place in town: next to a very large fountain in the park. Shiori tells him that night something she neglected to say about the day they first met. That day, Shiori was planning to kill herself by slitting her wrists with a box cutter but after meeting Yuichi and Ayu on her way home from the grocery store, she could not go through with it and wanted to meet both of them again. After a kiss between the two, Shiori falls unconscious in Yuichi's arms; in the 2006 anime series, she leaves to get a drink and disappears. After this point, Shiori is taken back to the hospital and Kaori does not come to school during this time. At the end of the story, Shiori miraculously heals and is not in danger of dying anymore. She confesses to Yuichi in tears that she never wanted to die, and that she was only trying to be strong during those difficult times. Gallery Shiori_VN.jpg|Shiori in the visual novel Shiori_first_appearance_VN.png|Shiori's first appearance in the visual novel References Category:Characters